Halo: The Forbidden Planet
by hedgeHOGtitan
Summary: The Forbidden Planet is about four spartans exploring the unknown planet of Trosan. On there way they encounter many foes and learn a terrible secret.
1. Chapter 1 The Brief

Chapter 1- The Brief 

"Would all Spartans please report to the main deck" Asked the Captain through the intercom, "all Spartans to the main deck."

The main deck was a big room with a small object in the middle that projected the stars. It took about five minutes for the Spartans to come.

"Ok, this is…"

"Wait captain, Drakes not here" interrupted Spartan 216.

"Ok Louise, go find him, the rest of you, stay here until they get back, I need to check something."

"Yes Sir" replied the rest of the Spartans.

Louise ran through most of the ship looking for Drakes. She stopped outside the scientist's office, the one they had hired to help their understanding of the planet.

"Elizabeth, are you in there?" said Louise.

"Yes come in, come in" replied a voice through the door.

The door opened in a flash. The room was quite large, full of plants and insects. There was also a big window so she could study the planet better.

"Liz, have you seen Drakes anywhere?" asked Louise "I can't find him." Louise walked further into the room.

"Nope, I haven't seen him, but I have something to show you." By this time Louise was right next to Elizabeth.

"Look out the window, can you see that the planet is so dark looking, but the readings say its broad daylight."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, but, I really want to find out." They stared out the window admiring the planet.

"Louise, have you found Drakes yet?" said the Captain through the intercom.

Louise walked over to where a small box was attached to the wall. It was a communicator.

"No, Captain."

"Well keep looking."

"Yes sir." replied Louise "I got to go Liz"

"Oh, ok bye." Louise ran out the room, blowing all of Elizabeth's documents on the floor.

She ran up to the top floor which was basically a big glass dome with training exercises; assault courses, weights and target practicing inside, and Drakes was lying down on a on a bench press.

Next to him was a M6G Pistol with his name engraved in it with an extra mag beside it.

"Where have you been?" said Louise anxiously.

She walked closer and closer to him.

"I've been looking all over the ship for you. We've got to be at the main deck."

Drakes didn't reply.

She was right next to Drakes now. He was staring into space while listening to music.

"Drakes!"

Drakes dropped the weights on his chest taking away all the air inside him.

"Yes Louise" said Drakes in a low tone as he pulled out his headphones.

He gained back his breath and lifted the weights back on the stand.

"The Captain wants us at the main deck"

Drakes nodded

Louise looked at him and the left the room. Drakes stared up at the planet. His mind wandering into space.

It took about ten minutes for Drakes to arrive at the main deck.

Louise could see Drakes pistol hanging out of his back pocket.

"Where the hell of you been!" shouted the Captain "we've been waiting here forever Spartan."

"Sorry Captain."

"It doesn't matter now" said the Captain trying to calm his anger. "Ok, this is the planet Trosan. An uninhabited planet, but, our computer readings pick up some weird signals of life."

"But I thought you said there was no life" said Spartan 329.

"Yes, but somehow there's life, but anyway, that's not why were here. Our Intel suggests that there is an unknown artifact, hidden in the depths of Trosan. We believe it was left by, the Forerunners." said the Captain.

"The Forerunners?" asked Douglas. Elizabeth walked into the room.

"The Forerunners were one of the first races to the universe, their technology was far more advanced than our own." explained Elizabeth

"So what do they have to do with the artifact?" said Joseph. Elizabeth walked into the middle of the room.

"The Forerunners were amazing engineers, they built many machines, and one of their most important inventions was the halo rings." The room went silent. "The same rings that truth is trying to activate."

"So what exactly were the rings designed for" said Brick.

"The rings were designed to destroy the universe."

"Destroy the universe!" shouted Louise "why?"

"Because of the Flood. The Forerunners couldn't destroy the Flood, so they decided to kill its food. Their food was the only thing keeping them alive. However, the Forerunners were all wiped out before they could activate it."

"So what exactly is the artifact for?" said Drakes.

"Well, to activate the rings, there had to be a controller. Somewhere, only they knew. And if they forgot where it was, they needed something to remind them, thus the artifact."

"So the artifact is basically a map to the rings" said Drakes.

"No. The artifact is more like directions to the activation centre. Which Truth needs to activate the rings."

"So we have to get the Artifact before Truth" said Brick.

"Ok Spartans, mount up."


	2. Chapter 2 Falling in Space

Chapter 2- Falling in Space

"Spartan 163, Anthony Drakes reporting."

"Spartan 216, Louise Anne reporting."

"Spartan 329, Joseph Andrew reporting."

"Spartan 354, Douglas Brick reporting."

All the Spartans were ready to go. They would be dropped to the planet by a pod that was designed to make anyone inside remain alive on impact.

"Ok Spartans, this is what's going to happen. First you will rendezvous with your squad, at a certain point on your map. Then you will proceed with your objectives. And also…wait, what is that, oh my god, it's a…"

The whole ship shook. There was a big blast.

"It's a covenant ship, Spartans get out of there."

The ship shook again. The Spartans were trapped. They couldn't realise their pods. There was another shake. The Captain quickly pressed the emergency realise button for all the Spartans pods.

"Spartans, Elizabeth and I will take the escape pod, you just stay alive."

The Spartans were released into space shooting for the planet. They could see the covenant ship in the distance, constantly firing at the Amos. With in a few seconds of departure the ship blew up. The Spartans lost control of there pods unable to steer themselves in the right direction. All they could see were broken parts of the Amos passing them.

All the Spartans blacked out.

It had been about four and a half hours since the crash. All the Spartans were separated.

Drakes opened his eyes. He looked out in to the world. The planet was a big forest. Trees everywhere.

He had landed in a part of the forest with very tall trees, and he was stuck right at the top of them.

The pod door blasted off. Drakes fell out of the pod and hit the forest floor with huge force. His pod was about fifty meters up in the trees. His weapons were still in the pod. Luckily, he had two knives which would help him climb the tree.

Drakes jumped at the tree, slamming the blades into the tree and started to climb. It took him a few minutes to get up the tree to the Pod.

When he reached the pod he noticed that it had been dented in, making it hard to get his weapons. In the pod was a MA5C ICWS assault rifle, two M7 submachine guns, a M90A CAWS shotgun and Drakes M6G Pistol.

He tried to pull them out but they were stuck. After a few minuets of pulling he finally got them out.

Drakes attached them to his suit, carrying the shotgun in his hands and his pistol with the engravings on his leg.

He moved swiftly through the woods, checking every corner, behind every tree. Searching for any signs of life.

About three and a half miles away was Louise's pod. She woke about forty five minutes after Drakes.

Her eyes opened. She looked out, but all she could see was mist. The pod door opened, but it jammed. For some reason it wouldn't open. She tried to push it open. She finally took one big swing at the door and it flew of.

In her pod she had a SRS 99D AM sniper rifle and a BR55HB SR battle rifle. She carried the sniper rifle and kept the battle rifle on her back.

She kept on walking through the mist but couldn't see anything. The ground was wet and mushy.

Brick woke up just a few moments after Louise. He landed in a lake. However the part that he landed on was shallow water. His pod door released and went flying across the lake. He stood up and took in his surroundings.

He turned round a pulled out a M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher and a WAV M6 GGNR Spartan laser.

He stepped off and immediately dropped under the water and within seconds he had disappeared.

His Spartan laser and rocket launcher were weighing him down to the bottom. When he reached the bottom he gathered all his strength and pushed off with his feet to the surface.

He had to do this before he got to land and then started walking into the forest.

Joseph woke about thirty five minutes after drakes had started to run to the rendezvous.

His pod was jammed and out in the distance he could see…

Elites.

"Can anyone hear me?" Shouted Joseph seeing if his radio worked. There was no answer.

"I can see, what looks like an elite base, wait… they've spotted me, ahhhh…"


	3. Chapter 3 Regrouping

Chapter 3- Regrouping

"Report, is there anyone out there" called Drakes through his radio "damn, no signal."

Drakes ran through the forest at rocket speed, hoping to see some sign of life. "Wait a second, the Captain said we had to rendezvous at a specific place."

Drakes had a heads up display (HUD) in his helmet which showed the points on the planet they were to go to. Luckily it hadn't been short circuited, and had a clear point to where he had to go.

"Two and half miles south west." said Drakes to himself. He started to run, hoping that the other Spartans would remember the rendezvous.

After running for five minutes Drakes heard something. It sounded familiar.

He saw in the distance a patrol of three elites.

He was wondering what strategy to take.

Drakes then pulled out both of blades a slammed them in to the nearest tree. He climbed for about ten meters and waited for the elites.

Two of them were walking together with one in front leading the way.

Drakes waited until they were almost under him and pulled out his knives And dove toward them.

The elites didn't have time to look up. They were already on the ground, dead.

The other elite heard this turned round to see the two elites on the ground with knives in their heads.

Drakes had ran behind a tree hoping that the elite hadn't noticed him. It didn't.

The elite walked over to the two dead and then looked all around the forest. Drakes then pulled out his pistol.

He took a deep breath. Moved round the tree and fired one shot.

The elite hit the ground.

Drakes then walked over to the elite and stared at it. He saw that the bullet had went straight through it's head.

Drakes attached his pistol to his leg. Put his shotgun in his hand and started to run to the rendezvous.

Louise was still in the marshes, she didn't have a clue were se was going.

"Three miles north" said a voice out of no were. Louise jumped.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Louise searched the area around her, but there was no one there.

"Three miles north." the voice went again.

Louise then realised the voice was coming from her helmet. It was the heads up display. It was set to speak at certain points.

"Three miles north."

She finally understood, she started to run in the direction it said, hoping that it was correct.

Drakes got to the rendezvous approximately twenty minuets after he discovered were to go.

He had been there for about ten minutes before he heard rustling about ten meters away. He crabbed his shotgun just in case. The rustling got louder. He readied his gun.

"Drakes, is that you?" said a deep strong voice.

Douglas came out from the bushes

"Brick!" shouted Drakes.

Douglas walked over to Drakes carrying his rocket launcher and a Spartan laser.

"Where's the rest of them?" asked Brick

"I'm not sure. I just hope they all made it."

It had been fifteen minutes since Brick and Drakes had met up. They stared round the area, hoping to see any form of life.

There was a misty part of were Drakes and Brick were. They could hear a voice coming from that direction. A girl's voice. Before they knew it, a body had jumped out from it. It was Louise.

"Thank god I found you" she said.

Drakes and Brick got up and walked over to her.

"How long have you been in the mist?" asked Drakes.

"Since I woke up, my HUD was the only thing that I

could rely on" replied Louise.

"So all were waiting on is Joseph." said Brick.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Brick" said Drakes.

"Can anyone hear me." said a voice through Bricks helmet.

"That sounds like Joseph" said Louise as she looked at Douglas.

"I can see, what looks like an elite base, wait… they've spotted me, ahhh…" the radio went silent.

"Well say something!" shouted Drakes.

"I can't, my mics broken" replied Brick. "But I've got his location, six miles due northwest."

"Then that's were we headed."


	4. Chapter 4 Recovery

Chapter 4- Recovery

"Do you see anything?" asked Drakes

"Nothing, just some empty Shades" replied Louise.

"What are Shades" asked Brick

"There like covenant machine guns but you can't rip of the turret" replied Drakes. "How Many"

"Two"

Louise and Brick were about fifty metres from where Joseph was being kept. He was taking hostage in what looked like an old research lab. It looked like it had been abandoned for years.

"What do you think they were researching here" asked Douglas

"I guess the trees, the plants. Maybe the animals" replied Drakes.

"Do think they knew about the artifact?" asked Louise.

"They must of knew something, otherwise they wouldn't of left" said Drakes

"What do you mean?" asked Douglas

"I'm not sure. Just keep a look out for those elites" Drakes said.

They were waiting to see how many elites would be there, so they could make a plan of recovery.

"Drakes, there coming out of the main building. There carrying, plasma swords."

"How many is there?" asked Brick.

"Seven… ten…Eleven. But there may be more inside."

"Eleven we could deal with, if there's anymore than we'll just have to deal with them."

Drakes looked over at Brick. "Are those weapons operational?"

"Yes."

"Ok, here's the plan. Louise, you and Douglas will create a distraction, while I go and retrieve Joseph. Ok."

"Yes sir." replied both of the Spartans

"Ok Spartans, lets go."

Drakes was high in the trees. Looking out for any elites that might see him. He saw Louise and Douglas in the distance.

He gave the go signal.

Douglas got high on a hill and fired a rocket at one of the shades blasting the elite inside it to smithereens. All the other elites turned and spotted the Spartans and started to go towards them. They left one behind to guard the door.

The Spartans started to run towards them. Rocket blazing, sniper rifle shot's everywhere. There was too much smoke for Drakes to see what was happening.

He looked over at the door. The one elite who was guarding was an easy target. He had a carbine, a covenant battle rifle. All Drakes had to do was stick a knife to the back of its neck. Which was easier said than done. Elites had super hearing, and perfect eye sight.

Drakes jumped from tree to tree, until he was on a tree next to the factory. Right above the door where the elite was. He jumped down taking extreme care about where he put his feet. He landed right above the door. The elite hadn't noticed his presence.

He took out his one of his knifes. He waited for the right moment to pounce. He held the knife above his head with both hands. He got ready to jump. His knees bent.

He jumped, with the knife still above his head. He swung down with great force on the elites head. Its body fell to the floor with a big thud. When the Spartan landed on the ground he made no noise. He opened the door and went inside.

"Where are you Louise!" shouted Douglas. The smoke still hadn't cleared away. He didn't know if they had killed any elites.

"Douglas!" shouted Louise.

He couldn't see her. He had to take a risk. He went deep into the smoke, hoping not to run into any elites.

He tripped over something. It was Louise. "What happened?" asked Douglas.

"The Shades Plasma shot hit me right in the leg."

"Ok, let's get you out of here."

He started to pull her out of the smoke staring at both the amount of all over the grass and the cloud of smoke were the elites were. He pulled her to the hill where he first fired a rocket. He put her down.

Douglas loaded his rocket launcher. Aimed it at the smoke and

fired two rockets. He heard screams. Hopefully that was it.

One elite had made it though and was running towards them. Brick tried to reload is launcher. But just after a few seconds this huge red blast hit the elite. Louise had fired a Spartan laser at him.

"Thank god for that."

"Don't thank god, thank the laser."

Drakes was searching everywhere for Joseph. Always looking for his position on his HUD's map. He found a door which two elites were guarding. His map showed that Joseph was behind the door.

Drakes didn't know if there would be anymore elites through the door, so he put the silencers on his sub- machine guns.

He got ready. His guns in the air. He took a deep breath. He sprinted round the corner and pulled the triggers. The elites didn't realise he was there because they were already on the floor dead.

He took out his shotgun out and put his SMGs away.

"Joseph, are you in there!" shouted Drakes.

"Drakes is that you, I'm in here" replied a voice.

Drakes opened the door. There were no other elites. Joseph was being kept in a force field.

"What happened?" asked Drakes as he searched for the controls.

"I landed right beside the factory. And when I woke up I could see the elites getting closer. that's when I called out."

"Yes we heard that." Drakes found the control panel. "Why didn't you just run."

"I couldn't, the door jammed." he replied.

He pressed the release button. Joseph walked out.

"Thanks Drakes" he said in a low voice.

"No times for thanks, come on. Let's get out of here."

He gave Joseph his two SMGs. "Ready?" he asked.

"Go."

They ran through the door.

"Do you think their dead?" asked Brick.

"No, they'll be out in a few… what the."

A pack of elites came out from the trees heading for the door. Drakes and Joseph came out the door. Elites all round them.

"Surrender." demanded one of the elites.

They put there weapons down. Drakes saw something in the distance. "Stay down." whispered Drakes to Joseph. They both crouched down.

"Why…"

The elites were blown up.

"That was close Douglas." said Drakes with joy. He laughed.

They came together.

"Good to have you back Joseph."


	5. Chapter 5 Saved Then Captured

Chapter 5- Saved Then Captured 

It was night fall. It had been a few hours since they saved Joseph. Brick and Joseph were asleep.

"I say we go find Elizabeth and the captain" suggested Louise.

"No, we have to go on with the prime objective" replied Drakes.

"But we saved Joseph!" shouted Louise.

"Yes, because we need him."

"But we need Elizabeth for translations or something"

Drakes sighed. He walked over to a rock and sat on it. He looked at Louise.

"We don't even know if they got out in time" said Drakes in a disappointed voice.

"Every pod has a tracker. Even the escape ones."

"And?" asked Drakes

"Their alive. There pod landed just a few miles south west of here."

"Ok. Let's go find them" said Drakes "BRICK, JOSEPH, GET UP!"

They stared to walk in the positions of pod, hoping to find it.

"Four miles" said Louise "three… two…one."

They had reached the pod but it was empty. They looked for trails but there only seemed to be one set of tracks.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Bricks.

"You didn't think they would still be here did you" replied Drakes.

"Lets follow these" said Louise.

They started to walk in the direction of the tracks.

They followed the tracks to a small warehouse.

"Look" whispered Joseph.

He had spotted a few covenant grunts. They were like dogs, always barking. They were carrying plasma pistols and needlers.

Louise then spotted a few Jackals in the trees. They were very thin creatures with bird like mouths. They were carrying beam rifles.

They suspected that Elizabeth would be inside the warehouse. Louise looked through a window with her sniper rifle scope. She could see about five Brutes.

"This will probably be easier than before" said Drakes.

"Ok, this is the plan. Louise and Joseph, you'll create a distraction, while Douglas and I go get Elizabeth. Ok."

"Yes sir" replied the Spartans.

Douglas and Drakes went to the back of the building where Elizabeth was being kept. "Ok Louise." said Drakes through his radio. She sniped one of the grunts. Then they all started to shot at them.

"Ok, the Brutes are coming out Drakes" reported Louise.

"Ok, lets go."

Drakes opened the door. There were no brutes inside. In the middle of the room was Elizabeth tied to a chair.

"Elizabeth, its us." he said "Louise, we've found her."

"Good, now come out and help us."

"On our way."

Brick untied Elizabeth. She stood up.

"Thank god you found me. They were just about to kill me."

"Well you're safe now. Brick, ready."

He nodded.

They burst out the door, guns blazing. The brutes turned round and started to run toward them. Douglas fired a few rockets at them leaving a few for Drakes to pick off.

They noticed Louise and Joseph in the distance, Elizabeth's face lit up with joy.

As they walked into the deep abyss that was the forest Elizabeth told the Spartans of how they brutes had found her wandering about the forest.

As she told them Drakes stopped everyone.

"What is it?" asked Brick.

"SSSHHH"

Everyone was silent.

Suddenly six elites appeared from behind the trees catching the Spartans off guard.

Drakes raised his arms In the air. The Spartans soon followed. One of the elites came up to Drakes and hit him across his face with its plasma rifle. Knocking him unconscious.

He woke inside the factory were they found Elizabeth. He found himself cornered with all the Spartans and Elizabeth beside him.

"What happened?" asked Drakes as he stood up.

"They dragged us in here after you fell unconscious" replied Joseph.

Three of the six elites were inside the factory, watching the Spartans. As soon as Drakes got up one of the elites mumbled something. Drakes didn't know what, but he a image of what it might have been.

Brick whispered to Drakes "How do we get out?"

"I don't know" he replied.

Drakes looked round the room trying to see if there was any means of escape. The trouble was, they weapons were at the other side of the room so they couldn't fight their way out. There were no windows to creep out of. The door was guarded by an elite. But then drakes saw something, and came up with a plan.

"Ok Spartans, you stay here with Elizabeth and be quiet while I take care of these guys."

"Yes sir" replied all the Spartans.

The Elite that was watching the Spartans had turned around so it's back was facing them. Drakes then tip toed over to an area were they factory tools were kept. The only thing that was left was a screwdriver.

He crabbed the screwdriver up and went up to the elite. Just like with his knife before he took a deep breath, raised it above his head and slammed it into the elite.

The elite dropped to the floor, Drakes then threw the screwdriver at the elite at the doors head killing it instantly.

At this point the other had noticed what has happing. And started to fire at Drakes.

Drakes then picked up the dead elites carbine and fired a shot at the elite killing it without a sound.

The other elites outside hadn't heard anything. Drakes then threw the elites gun away.

The Spartans then ran towards there weapons, Reattaching them to their suits. Joseph had given one of the SMGs to Elizabeth.

The Spartans were ready to go out and kill the three remaining elites.

However Drakes thought that they wouldn't need to use any ammo.

"Don't use your guns when we go out there" commanded Drakes.

"Why?" asked the Spartans as if they were in sync.

Drakes then opened the door to the outside quietly and revelled that the three Elites were on plasma cannons facing the forest with their back to the factory.

"Spartans, you go and give them a knife the neck."

"Yes sir" replied the Spartans with joy.

The three Spartans then went outside and got close enough to the elites. They raised their knives above their head and waited for Drakes signal.

He gave they signal and the elites were killed within a matter of seconds.

"Well done Spartans."


	6. Chapter 6 Banshee Destroyers

Chapter 6- Banshee Destroyers 

"So where's the Captain?" asked Drakes.

"I don't know. The pod released before he got in." replied Elizabeth.

"So we don't have a clue where he is. We don't know if he's even alive. So… who wants to go find him?" asked Drakes

No one spoke.

"Well then I guess we continue with our mission."

"Where exactly have we to go anyway?" asked Brick

"We go west, for a few miles and then north for rest of it" replied Elizabeth.

"Ok. Spartans, mount up."

After walking for a couple miles Louise started wonder what the Captain was doing while Elizabeth was going to the pod.

"Elizabeth, do you know what the captain was doing while you were running towards the pod" she asked.

"He was in his office to my knowledge. He told me not to come in and that was the last time I heard his voice" she replied.

They had now been walking for about an hour and a half.

"When do we head North?" asked Brick.

"Three miles" replied Louise.

Two miles…

One mile…

When they reached the point of turning north they stumbled on an amazing site.

It was the Amos. Or what was left of the Amos. The Covenant ship had made short work of it.

The only thing that was intact was the hangar were they stored there vehicles and weapons. Most of the vehicles were destroyed but some of the Warthogs and a pelican were still intact, just.

"These will help us get our objectives quicker" said Douglas.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Brick" said Drakes in a sarcastic manner.

They searched the ship to see if there was anything else.

Brick walked over to were they kept the heavy weapons.

He picked up the only working turret looked a Joseph and smiled.

Drakes went into the pelican and started it but there was no power.

"What the hell!" shouted Drakes

"What's wrong?" asked Louise.

"The Damn thing won't start!"

"Elizabeth, would you be able to fix this?"

"Probably, but it will take a while" she replied.

"Ok, Elizabeth you fix the Pelican and we'll go after the artifact" said Drakes.

There were two Warthogs and each one had a maximum of two seats since the turrets had been destroyed so the took both of them with two in each.

Before they set of on there journey they stocked up on ammo and grenades. They also packed the turret that brick had picked up and two missile launchers with a few containers of Fuel.

They got in there Warthogs and began the search for the artifact.

Their HUD's showed that there objective was almost two hundred miles north.

They had been travelling for about fifteen minutes when Drakes had seen out the corner of his rear view mirror.

"Is that… Brick speed up!" Drakes pushed his foot down on the pedal as much as it would go.

"Why are we speeding up?" Shouted Brick.

"Because there's two banshees on our tails."

"Banshees!" shouted all of the Spartans.

"Yes Banshees, now speed up!"

"Yes Sir" replied all of the Spartans.

The Banshees were now right behind them.

"Brick and Louise, you go left and make sure a banshee follows you, we'll meet you further up the road."

"Yes Sir" replied both the Spartans

They took the next left and as expected one of the Banshees followed.

"Douglas, use the missile launcher to take that thing down!" shouted Louise. She took the wheel and Douglas got on the back of the Warthog. He armed the missile launcher and pointed it at the Banshee.

He got a lock and fired but the Banshee was to fast and dodged it. He fired it again but the Banshee dodged it again.

"Take us round a corner!" shouted Douglas.

"What?" shouted Louise.

"Just do it."

She took a sharp right and almost tipped the Warthog over. Douglas then aimed his Missile launcher and fired with no lock on.

The Banshee turned the corner and flew straight into the missile.

"Yes" shouted both the Spartans.

Drakes and Joseph were having less luck with their Banshee. They had no missile launchers. They had to use there own weapons. Which weren't very useful at this point.

Drakes driving would keep them alive for a while. The Banshee kept firing at them getting closer and closer.

Drakes saw a small hill in the distance and started to drive towards it.

"Joseph take the wheel and drive for that hill."

"Yes sir."

Joseph took the wheel and Drakes got on the back of the Warthog.

He then got out two hand grenades and got ready to arm them taking a deep breath as he did.

They drove up the hill and flew into the air.

Drakes then jumped off the Warthog towards the Banshee.

He then armed the grenades and punched them threw the cowlings of the Banshee and fell to the ground. He rolled over and got out his assault rifle and fired at them.

The Banshee blew up landing just a few meters of Drakes.

Joseph then drove back to pick him up.

"That was amazing" said Joseph in astonishment.

"Thanks, now lets go catch up Brick and Louise."

They drove onwards and met with Douglas and Louise.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Drakes.

"Yes" replied all the Spartans

"Ok. Reload your weapons and less continue on course."

They had been travelling for a good four and a half hours after the b

Banshee incident and had travelled about eighty miles.

They set up camp. Drakes took the first look out. As he watched the rest of the Spartans resting Drakes couldn't stop thinking about the Captain, and if he was alive, were he could be.

And there was also one more thing. How did the Covenant Ship know there position.

After fifteen minutes of his look out Drakes listened out into the distance, and suddenly.

_Boom. _


	7. Chapter 7 Wraith Attack

Chapter 7- Wraith Attack 

The Spartans woke to the sound of an explosion. They looked around to see what was happening but they could not see anything.

Then, out of nowhere came a huge plasma shot.

"INCOMING!" shouted Drakes.

All the Spartans dove into cover.

"Where the hell did that come from?" shouted Brick.

"Behind the hill" replied Drakes. "Prepare for attack."

The Spartans checked their mag's and reloaded there weapons and ran closer to where the shot had been fired.

Douglas got high on the opposite high so he had the field advantage.

He checked his Spartan Laser ammo and rocket launcher ammo, and as he did this he noticed something in the distance. It was another plasma shot coming straight for him.

He dove just in the nick of time and started to roll down the hill to meet the others.

The Spartans sat there waiting for them to appear.

Suddenly two Wraiths came up with endless Elites and Grunts and started to fire at them.

"Open fire!" shouted Drakes.

In an instant all the Spartans started to rain lead on the on coming forces.

The Elites and Grunts were down in an Instant. However, that was not the same story for the Wraiths.

"How are we supposed to take down those Wraiths?" shouted Louise.

"I've got them" said a voice.

It was Brick.

He fired what was left of his rocket launcher ammo at one of the Wraiths. But he had to use all that was left for just one of them.

"Use you're Spartan laser!" yelled Drakes

"It's all out."

The Spartans were behind what was left of the rocks. The wraith firing at them trying to destroy the rocks and get closer to the Spartans.

"Ok, Louise, you take out the Elite on the top of Wraith"

"Yeah, ok, but what about the rest of it."

"I'll deal with that."

Drakes prepared himself for what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and gave Louise the signal.

She stood up and immediately she got blasted away form the Wraith plasma shot.

"AAAHHHHH!" she shouted

She hit the ground with a ground shaking force.

Brick ran over to her, she was alive but barley.

"Joseph, take the shot!"

Joseph then ran over to where Louise's sniper rifle had fallen and picked it up.

He looked at Drakes and nodded. He took a breath and then rolled out.

A soon as he rolled a plasma shot came straight for him but he rolled out the way.

He was in the middle of his second roll when he quickly looked through the scope lined his shot and fired.

Blood scattered all over the place. The bullet had gone straight through its skull.

Drakes then sprinted round the rock at lightning speed. The Wraith turned and fired at Drakes. He rolled out the way just in time and kept running.

He then picked up a plasma grenade and the Wraith shot again, but he jumped out the way.

He was ten metres from the Wraith when he jumped. With his right hand in the air with the plasma grenade he punched straight through the wraith and armed the grenade.

He jumped off and dove for cover.

Within seconds the Wraith was destroyed with parts flying everywhere.

The Spartan then stood up and looked at the wraith and nodded.

He then ran over to Louise.

"I think her arm is broken" Douglas told Drakes.

"Ok, we'll strap it up, her suit will make the healing progress faster."

"I think it's to damaged for her suit to heal."

"Damn. Louise can you use other arm."

"Yes" she said in a very weak voice.

"Ok. Joseph, give her one of the SMGs and you take her sniper rifle. It seems you have skill with it" said Drakes. "Brick you take Louise back to the warthogs and Joseph and I will go and see if anything else is coming."

"Yes Sir."

Douglas lifted Louise. He walked over to the warthogs and put her in the front seat.

"Is it tight enough?" asked Douglas.

"I guess. I can't really feel it"

Douglas picked up her SMG and checked if it was loaded. He reloaded it and attached extra mags to her suit.

"I've put the mags here so its easier to reload."

Drakes and Joseph were up the hill where the wraiths had appeared.

"Joseph, give my your scope."

Joseph took the scope off his sniper rifle and handed it to Drakes. He looked through it adjusting the zoom as he did. He saw nothing.

"Looks clear."

He handed the scope back to Joseph.

"Lets go back to the Warthogs."

They returned to the Warthogs with Douglas and Louise in one of them. They Grabbed some ammo, got inside the other Warthog and they started to drive off into the distance.


End file.
